


The Glass May Even Crack

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain washes away, they say, but it also bring up dirt from the depths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass May Even Crack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baranata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baranata/gifts).



> This is set around chapter 30

The rain falls on Kaneki’s window, beating out a rough melody that pounds in his head.

It doesn’t hurt, not really. 

He’s been dulled to pain, made more distant from i, more resilient. 

He’s scared. He’s scared of this new body he’s found himself in. He’s afraid of what else he’ll learn about it that will further still remind him that he’s no long human, that this body is not entirely his own. 

The rain leaks through the cracker mortar around the window pane. 

It leaks and he surrounds it in towels, hoping to sop up the water before it ruins the paint any further. 

He would be prepared to leave humanity. He would throw it away for the new people around him. It’s not as if humanity ever did anything for him. He doesn’t even have any family except- 

Except. 

But he could never tell him. However much he thought of Hide as his closest friend, his only remaining family, he couldn’t. Even if he did- even if Hide excepted him, he could not pull someone so dear to hi into this awful mess. He could never endanger him. 

The rain thrums on his door. There’s a sudden, ear splitting crack. 

The lighting startles him; he yelps, jumps slightly, and chastises himself for being so childish. 

God, he’s so scared. 

He’s terrified. He’ll either be judged by the person closest to him or have to hide a rather glaring fact of his existence from Hide. 

God, he’s so scared. 

There’s another crack, and he startles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, im so rusty these days.  
> As always, any comments criticizing is welcome.  
> I'm not finished reading the manga read and haven't watched the anime at all, so please no spoilers in the comments lol


End file.
